Caleo Fanficsongfic Love Story
by Avatar Kalea
Summary: Hi everyone this is my first ever fanfiction. Leo does something cheesy, but will Calypso accept it? sorry, couldnt think of a good summary for this. I don't own any characters, Rick Riordan has it all.


Caleo Fanfic/songfic "Love Story" Taylor Swift

**Bold=song** normal=narrator/notes

**We were both young when I first saw you**

Actually, you were a few thousand years old. _I_ was the young one.

**I close my eyes and the flashback starts**

**I'm standing there**

**On the balcony in summer air**

Technically, I was on the deck of a ship fighting some crazy ice princess who wanted to kill me.

**See the lights**

**See the party, the ball gowns.**

**I see you make your way through the crowd and **-wait, what? There wasn't any party or ball! I just fell out of the sky and blew up your dining table! So confusing…

**Say hello**

**Little did I know...**

**Oh, oh,**

**That you were Romeo **

**And you were throwing pebbles**

I was? I thought I was busy making the raft…

**And my daddy said stay away from Juliet**

No! _You_ said that! I mean, seriously, why would Atlas say that? How does he even _know_ me?

**And I was crying on the staircase**

**Begging you please don't go**

_REALLY?!_ You did that? Wow, you have some serious drama issues. Hercules, Odysseus, (and to tell you the truth, yes, Percy), I understand. But me? I thought you said you hated me… in fact you said so just yesterday… Did I mention this is confusing?

**And I said**

**Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone**

Why would you say that?

**I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run**

Run where?

**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**

Aww… that really is sweet, but I wanted to be the king! :'(

**It's a love story**

**Baby, just say "yes"**

"Yes" to what…?

**So I sneak out to the garden to meet you**

More like meeting your vegetables…

**We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew**

Hmm… I think I would be the dead one, you know, since you have those giant, sharp garden tools you carry around all the time. And who's "they"?

**So close your eyes.**

**Escape this town for a little while.**

Uh…how exactly are we going to do that?

**Oh, oh**

What's with the "oh-ing" everywhere?!

**And you were Romeo**

**I was a scarlet letter**

You were? Gee, I didn't know about you're shape-shifting powers.

**My daddy said stay away from Juliet**

_Anyways…_

**And I was crying on the staircase,**

**Begging you please don't go.**

AGAIN?! Really, girl. _Really._

**And I said**

**Romeo save me they're trying to tell me how to feel**

Once again, who's "they" and telling you how...? Ah, I see. Are the Fates and Aphrodite trying to mess your (love) life up? Well, if we're going back into the past, sure. And the only person I'm gonna be saving is me, what with you trying to kill me and all.

**This love is difficult, but it's real.**

_Definitely_ difficult with you trying to murder me every day… a-and of course, with me being a demigod! (Nervous laughter)

**Don't be afraid,**

_WHAT?!_ I'm not afraid! It's Sir Leo Valdez, what are you talking about? Ok, ok, _repair boy._

**We'll make it out of this mess.**

**It's a love story, baby, just say "yes"**

Ok, now I'm just assuming the song goes like this because it rhymes. Seriously, what happened?

**Oh, oh.**

STOP THE "OH'S" ALREADY! IT'S GETTING _SUPER_ ANNOYING!

**I got tired of waiting.**

Yep. Especially with the "oh-ohs."

**Wondering if you were ever coming around.**

_Now_ we're talking reality!

**My faith in you was fading.**

Oops… sorry.

**When I met you on the outskirts of town**

Huh? We met where now?

**And I said,**

**"****Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone.**

No comment.

**I keep waiting for you but you never come.**

…

**Is this in my head?**

**I don't know what to think.**

**He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said,**

"Leo, what happened to the rest of the song?" Calypso asked, turning the paper over and over again, looking, but also partly laughing at the ridiculousness of his so-called "notes."

"Leo? Why…" Her voice trailed off at the sight of her boyfriend, with one knee on the floor, and hands cupped around… a ring box.

"Oh." She gasped at the beautiful silver ring, embedded with tiny diamonds on the band, with a small chunk of the crystal he had taken for his Archimedes Sphere in the center; and the thought of Leo-her Leo- doing something that she had always hoped he would do since her freedom from Ogygia.

"Calypso," Leo's voice was shaking a bit from being so nervous the entire time she was reading his notes- and partially because he was afraid that Calypso might kill him if he did something silly. "Read the last line again."

Slowly, she blinked away her shock and peeled her eyes away from his, and read the surprising words, out loud this time:

**"****He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said,"**

"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone," Leo quietly yet fluently sang, if not a bit off tune. "I love you and that's all I really know. I talked to…erm, Zeus, so pick out a white dress. It's a love story, baby, just say…" his voice choked a little at the end. In his mind, he instantly thought, _Wow, should I say that stupid rhyming word? Stop it! This is serious! You're _proposing._ Ugh, ADHD. _He stared into the intent and soft amber brown eyes of his possibly future-fiancée.

"Yes." Calypso whispered. "Yes, Leo." And with those two words, she pulled him up to his feet, and let him slip on the engagement ring he had made all by himself in the workshop. Perfect. Then, almost standing on her tiptoes (note the word almost! Yes, he was still known as the scrawny, short repair boy), she gave him a peck on the lips that made Leo become happy, sad, and then excited all over again. "Remember, I still hate you, Repair Boy." she muttered with a smirk. Leo smiled a bit. "Yeesh. Love you too, _Caribbean Music_." Calypso rolled her eyes, but kissed him anyway. Of course, she later punched him in the gut and maybe threatened to hit him on the head with her garden trowel if he ever did something cheesy and stupid like his "notes" again. (He did, and it was when he insisted that in the very last line of the song, "We were both young when I first saw you" that he was the, quote, "young one." Smooth move, Leo. Smooth move.)

Please r&amp;r! thx!


End file.
